Cantadas
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Bella é desafiada por Emmett para se aproximar de qualquer rapaz e usar uma cantada apenas por diversão. Mas como resistir a um lindo estranho que topa a brincadeira? U/A.


**N/T: **Esta fanfic é uma tradução de Pick Me Up (www . fanfiction . net / s / 4264901 / 1 / Pick_Me_Up) escrita originalmente por ronOReds (www . fanfiction . net / u / 1386915 / ronOReds)

**Cantadas**

Lá estava eu, sentada na mesa com minhas duas melhores amigas, vendo-as deslizar provocativamente e olhando para seus namorados, completamente inconsciente da minha presença.

Era a primeira vez que eu ficava de vela. Na verdade, desde que elas os conheceram no mês passado, Alice e Rosalie tinham saído com seus namorados para todos os lugares. Não era que eu não gostasse de Jasper e Emmett, pelo contrário. Mas nunca era divertido se sentar 'sozinha' na mesa enquanto os outros ocupantes ficavam se beijando direto.

Desviando o olhar para longe deles, tomei um gole de vinho olhando ao redor do clube lotado.

Mordi meus lábios em sinal de desgosto. Tudo o que via eram corpos suados um contra o outro se contorcendo e girando para sua própria diversão perversa. Não que eu fosse cínica, e certamente não tinha sangue-frio quando via um homem atraente, mas a cena não era do meu agrado.

"Bellaaaaaaa", ouvi a voz de Alice. Ela estava sentada no colo de Jasper. "Você não parece estar se divertindo".

Sorri. As duas sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Estou surpresa por você ter notado, você estava tão ocupada da última vez que olhei".

Jasper sorriu para mim. "Nós temos que pegar ar de vez em quando".

Alice bateu de leve no estômago dele, mas ele apenas riu e se aproximou da mesa atrás de um pretzel. "Mas Alice está certa", continuou, "você parece entediada".

Suspirei, não queria mentir. "Estou um pouco, quer dizer, não me encaixo aqui. Não bebo, odeio tecno music e todos nós sabemos que não sei dançar". Franzi as sobrancelhas. "Talvez eu deva ir para casa".

Ouvi o som de um beijo se finalizando e o rosto de Rosalie ressurgiu numa carranca. "Bella Swan, você não vai a lugar algum. É sábado e você tem 22 anos. Você é linda e são apenas 9:30, pelo amor de Deus!".

"Ela está certa, a noite é uma criança!", Emmett acrescentou afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Rosalie. Ele olhou um minuto depois, seus olhos brilhando. "Na verdade, vamos animar as coisas um pouco".

Rolei meus olhos, esperando o início de outra sessão 'vamos fazer'. Mas ao invés disso, ele se levantou e foi até o bar e bateu seu punho no balcão. Eu o vi se curvar para conversar com o bartender e um momento depois ele estava voltando para a nossa mesa.

"O que foi isto?", Rosalie perguntou, levantando e sentando em seu colo.

"Apenas pedindo algumas 'rodadas'", ele sorriu. "Bella não está se divertindo ainda, então achei que nós podíamos fazer um jogo".

"Não vou beber nada", disse séria, meus olhos faiscando.

...:::...

Estremeci quando o líquido quente queimou enquanto descia elo meu esôfago. Vocês devem achar que depois do terceiro não deveria sentir mais nada. Não estava bêbada, ao contrário, estava me sentindo lúcida, e definitivamente muito mais fracassada do que me sentia no início da noite.

"Então, Bella", disse Jasper casualmente, "Você conhece meu amigo Mike do trabalho..."

Oh-oh. Eu sabia onde isso ia dar. E o modo estranho como Alice estava evitando meus olhos confirmaram isso.

"Jasper, não vou sair com Mike. Nada de encontro às cegas". Dei a ele um olhar zangado e cruzei meus braços me sentindo um pouco zonza.

"Vamos, Bella", ele franziu as sobrancelhas, colocando seus cotovelos na mesa, "dê uma chance a ele. Você vai gostar dele. Você está apenas dizendo não por causa do que aconteceu com o Tyler".

"É claro que estou!", ri nervosa, batendo minhas mãos na mesa. "Nós tivemos um acidente de carro no caminho para o teatro! E eu quase morri!"

Emmett e Rosalie explodiram numa gargalhada. A história do meu desastroso encontro às cegas com Tyler nunca ficava velha. Tinha acontecido há algumas semanas atrás, então já era uma lembrança distante.

"Sério, você não pode me culpar", disse tentando sorrir.

Ele deu de ombros, e então se inclinou sussurrando algo suave no ouvido de Alice, fazendo-a sorrir. Olhei para Rosalie, seu rosto brilhou quando Emmett beijou carinhosamente seu pescoço. Suspirando, virei a última dose e me afundei em minha cadeira.

Algum tempo depois, de repente fiquei mal e cansada de tudo aquilo. Se foi o álcool, a conversa do encontro às cegas, ou apenas a sensação de solidão que sentia, necessidade de um amor estava finalmente me pegando. Isso nunca tinha me aborrecido antes, percebi que isso acontecia quando aconteceu e me deixei levar.

Mas estava ali, sentada e esperando que caísse no meu colo?

Talvez estivesse errada. Talvez devesse sair e encontrá-lo eu mesma, ser mais... ativa.

Mas o rompante de confiança passou rápido quando vi minhas opções. Não havia ninguém aqui neste clube que remotamente me interessasse.

Estava de mau-humor na minha cadeira, mais uma vez tentando manter meus olhos longe das minhas duas melhores amigas.

...::...

"Bella, agora, com certeza você não vai ficar entediada!", Emmett gritou.

Eram duas horas mais tarde e com um sorriso relaxado, percebi que ele estava certo. Nós saímos daquele piso e vi que estava dançando. Provavelmente parecia uma boba, mas estava muito feliz para me importar. Nós voltamos para a mesa rindo de qualquer coisa e brincando.

Quando vi Emmett se inclinar para beijar Rosalie, levantei da minha cadeira com tão rápido que ela caiu no chão.

"Chega!", gritei, balançando minha cabeça, "Chega! Vou encontrar alguém!"

Jasper e Emmett sussurraram algo, enquanto as bocas de Alice e Rosalie se abriram.

"Aqui?", Alice falou nervosamente, olhando ao redor para os homens desleixados que estavam no clube. "Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia, Bella?".

"Alice", disse, caminhando até ela, "Não seja boba, não estou procurando por um relacionamento sério. Só quero um pouco de diversão na minha vida entediante".

Suspirei e senti uma tontura de adrenalina, o que fez Rosalie gargalhar, Alice me olhava, confusa, obviamente surpresa pelo meu rompante sem precedentes.

Vi Jasper e Emmett trocarem um olhar. "Bem, se você não está querendo nada sério", Emmett disse, "Se importa em deixar as coisas um pouco mais interessantes, Bella querida?"

Nós nos viramos para olhar para eles. "O que você quer dizer com isso?", Alice perguntou.

"Te dou 20 paus se você sair com qualquer cara – que você escolher – e usar a pior, mais barata e horrível cantada que você possa pensar", disse Emmett se encostando e cruzando os braços. "Te desafio".

Mordi meu lábio, olhando a multidão, imaginando se eu poderia parar um mico daqueles. Mas percebi que todos ali no clube provavelmente estavam acostumados a tais coisas ridículas e degradantes, então, não vi porque não, o que eu realmente tinha a perder?

"Feito", sorri. Alice e Rosalie bateram palmas e brindaram entusiasmadas. Apertei a mão de Emmett para formalizar o acordo. Agora tudo o que me restava era encontrar o sortudo.

Andei lentamente pelo salão, sentindo os olhos dos meus amigos às minhas costas. Olhando à esquerda do bar, vi um homem mais velho, provavelmente na casa dos 30, olhando-me sedutoramente. Eca. Muito velho. Havia muitos caras ao redor e me forcei a escolher um e seguir em frente com ele.

Fui até o canto, onde havia um pouco mais de espaço e me encostei na parede perto de um sofá. Pelo canto dos olhos, vi um rapaz, provavelmente da mesma idade que eu, sentado no sofá e olhando a multidão que dançava. Não conseguia ver seu rosto nitidamente, mas ele tinha uma cor de cabelos interessante, então decidi que seria ele.

Com um profundo suspiro, olhei para meus amigos, indicando que o tinha escolhido. Não conseguia ver os rapazes, mas Rosalie me mostrou o polegar e Alice por alguma razão sorria maliciosamente.

Com passos cuidadosos, me aproximei dele e me sentei ao seu lado. Minha perna esbarrou contra o jeans dele, e ele olhou para mim. Meu rosto deve ter ficado vermelho berrante.

Pude observá-lo e fiquei paralisada em ver como ele era lindo. Hesitei. Percebi que estava completamente embaraçada em frente a um lindo estranho, estava ansiosa para acabar com aquilo.

"Você me deve uma bebida", disse com a voz um pouco rouca.

Ele piscou, considerando, curioso. "Devo?"

"Deve", concordei, "porque quando olhei para você derrubei a minha".

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram quando ele me olhou e o vi paralisar. Mas mantive meu olhar no dele, meus olhos firmes, mas lutava com a urgência de sair correndo ou de cair na gargalhada. Ele estava quieto, e não dava para saber o que sentia. Talvez ele não tenha me ouvido?

Depois de uma pausa constrangedora, senti a mão dele em meu ombro. "Você está perdida?", perguntou.

Respirei fundo diante de sua expressão preocupada. Oh Deus. Ele acha que sou algum tipo de doida. Este homem lindo está na verdade preocupado com minha sanidade. Decidi que provavelmente não podia passar mais vergonha, coloquei minhas mãos no canto do sofá para tentar levantar e fugir.

"Porque o paraíso é bem longe daqui".

Parei, e meus olhos se arregalaram, lentamente me virei para olhá-lo de novo. Ainda estava sentada no sofá, meus dedos agarraram o estofado, quando suas palavras entraram no meu cérebro. Segundos se passaram e com um sorriso malicioso se expandindo em seu rosto, percebi, chocada, que ele estava me cantando.

Ele tirou as mãos do meu ombro, e ele se inclinou contra o sofá com uma expressão "sua vez". Mirei-o de cima a baixo. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa preta e jeans, e seu estranho cabelo estava uma bagunça. Mas eram seus olhos que prendiam minha atenção.

Reunindo toda minha bravura, inclinei minha cabeça para o lado. "Oh. Espere, você tem algo em seu olho, espere".

Estendi a mão até ele, esfregando meu dedo rapidamente sobre seu olho esquerdo. "Deixa pra lá, era apenas uma faísca".

Ele encostou-se com um sorriso, mas então seu rosto de repente ficou muito sério.

Me aproximei dele, de repente em alerta, imaginando o que estava errado.

"Que horas são?", ele perguntou depressa, me segurando pela cintura. Ele gemeu e correu suas mãos pelo cabelo quando percebeu que não estava com relógio. Olhou para mim, agoniado.

"Oh, ummm", gaguejei. Olhei para meu pulso. "São 11:41".

Ele sorriu, relaxando. "Obrigado. Só queria me lembrar do momento exato em que te conheci".

Não pude evitar e sorri. Mas rapidamente me recuperei e me inclinei até ele.

"Uau, você me pegou. Mas não estou bêbada, só estou intoxicada por você".

Ele se encolheu, balançando sua cabeça diante da breguice total que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Nós dois acabamos rindo e me encostei no sofá.

"Então, qual é o seu nome?", ele perguntou.

Franzi a sobrancelha e falei num tom de brincadeira. "Qual é, você pode fazer melhor que isso".

"Desculpe, não sou realmente o tipo conquistador barato", ele me disse com um olhar de acusação e abaixou a sobrancelha.

Gemi. "Desculpe". Apontei para meus amigos. "Foi uma aposta. Você ficaria feliz em saber que ganhei 20 pratas por te abordar com aquela cantada barata?"

"Parabéns", ele riu. "Porque você me escolheu?"

Dei de ombros, tentando esconder um sorriso. "Para ser honesta, você era o cara menos assustador do local".

Ele soltou uma gargalhada. "Oh, muito obrigado" Esta foi definitivamente sua melhor cantada", ele disse sarcasticamente, cutucando-me com seu ombro.

Nós rimos e então de repente ele sorriu. "Você tem uma moeda?"

"Não", sorri, cruzando meus braços, esperando o resto.

"Oh, porque queria ligar para minha mãe e contar para ela que a garota mais linda do lugar dançou comigo esta noite", ele segurou minha mão e me puxou com um sorriso atordoante.

Eu fiquei nas nuvens por um segundo antes de balançar a cabeça. "Er, desculpe. Não sei dançar"

Ele sorriu, um sorriso torto que não pude resistir.

"Eu sei", ele disse. "Te vi mais cedo".

Brincando, retirei minha mão. Mas sabia que ele podia ver o sorriso em meus olhos. "Então, porque você quer dançar comigo?", cutuquei seu peito.

Ele deu de ombros e mordeu seu lábio, olhando para mim brincalhonamente. Naquele momento, ele estava tão lindo que não houve jeito de resistir a ele. Franzi meus lábios e peguei sua mão sem dizer nada. Ele me levou para um lugar claro na pista de dança e pôs suas mãos em minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto dele. Ofeguei um pouco quando nossos corpos se tocaram.

"Desculpe", ele sorriu diabolicamente. "Você com todas essas curvas e eu sem freios".

Bati em seu peito, fingindo estar ofendida. Mas ele sorriu para mim e nós começamos a nos mexer com o ritmo da música. Ele era um dançarino incrível e senti como se minhas veias estivessem em chamas por causa da velocidade que meu sangue estava bombeando.

Toda vez que olhava, ele estava me observando, mas era muito tímida para manter seu olhar por muito tempo. Então, apenas seguia dançando quando ele me abraçou, nossos corpos bem juntos. Seu corpo era forme, feito rocha, e resisti o desejo de correr minhas mãos por seus braços, que pareciam em deliciosa forma.

Senti como se estivesse perdida na música. Perdida na batida pulsante da canção e na proximidade de um lindo estranho. Minha mente ia para todas as direções, mas em todas, estávamos eu e ele, dançando juntos.

Depois de três músicas, senti sua respiração em meu ouvido. "Seus lábios parecem solitários. Eles querem conhecer os meus?"

Meu coração pulou uma batida e olhei para ele, meus olhos imediatamente fixaram-se em sua boca. Antes que pudesse pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, fiquei na ponta dos pés e pressionei meus lábios contra os dele.

Uma faísca de eletricidade percorreu meu corpo e bagunçou meus sentidos. Senti que ele ficou surpreso por um instante, mas não demorou muito para reagir. Ele me abraçou gentilmente e moveu sua cabeça para o lado.

Mas no minuto que Le aumentou a pressão, eu me afastei dele.

O que estava fazendo? Eu conhecia este cara? Nunca fui do tipo que sai com estranhos que escolhia – literalmente neste caso – em bares. Mesmo ele sendo extremamente bonito, isto não era eu. Estava me tornando uma daquelas garotas e isso me assustou.

Olhei para ele como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele ficou confuso, e parecia como se estivesse se desculpando. Mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, murmurei um rápido adeus e comecei a me afastar dele através da multidão, de volta para a mesa. Tinha me esquecido completamente de meus amigos na meia hora passada.

Assim que os avistei, Alice e Rosalie estavam visivelmente surpresas.

"Bella". Alice gritou, sua voz excitada.

"Estou tão orgulhosa de você! Deus, ele é gostoso, você sabe como escolher!" Rosalie riu maliciosamente, se levantando.

"Quero ir embora", disse, agarrando sua mão e puxando-a da mesa. Olhei sobre meus ombros e vi que o cara estava me seguindo. Então, puxei a mão dela com mais força, completamente envergonhada do que tinha acontecido.

Elas me seguiram quando praticamente corri pela porta da frente.

Não olhei mais para trás.

...::...

Peguei uma coca na geladeira e me encostei no canto. Era o aniversário de 23 anos de Jasper e ele estava recebendo alguns amigos para celebrar. Não conhecia todas as pessoas porque Jasper e Emmett eram de escolas diferentes, Alice com certeza estava se divertindo. Olhei para os dois e sorri.

Saindo da cozinha, tomei um longo gole de coca e me sentei sozinha no sofá vazio. Rosalie, Emmett e alguns outros convidados estavam rindo do outro lado da sala, e justamente quando pensava em me juntar a eles, alguém se sentou ao meu lado.

"Hey, Bella".

Surpresa por alguém saber meu nome, olhei, confusa. Meu maxilar caiu quando meus olhos se encontraram com os olhos verdes que me observava. Os olhos do lindo estranho do bar da semana anterior.

Não tinha ideia do que dizer. Senti como se estivesse congelada no lugar. Tentei não gaguejar, "Como você sabe meu nome?"

Ele sorriu, "Quer dizer que nem todas as garotas bonitas se chamam Bella?"

Soltei um suspiro profundo e balancei minha cabeça, surpresa com a familiaridade de sua voz provocante. Não podia acreditar que ele estivesse ali, sentado ao meu lado em outro sofá, jogando uma cantada. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Falei o que estava pensando e ele olhou para baixo, um pouco envergonhado.

"Bem, você já tinha ido embora quando cheguei à sua mesa. Você correu com suas amigas pela porta".

Ruborizei e olhei para baixo.

Ele continuou. "Mas Jasper e Emmett ainda estavam lá. Eles fazem algumas aulas comigo na faculdade, e nós conversamos um pouco, e eles me disseram seu nome. Quando os encontrei no campus na quarta-feira, Jasper me convidou para vir aqui, hoje".

"Sinto muito sobre aquele dia", disse timidamente. "Eu... eu não..."

Ele me cortou. "Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. A coisa toda foi sorte de principiante".

Concordei. A verdade era que eu tinha pensado nele a semana toda e sabia que tinha reagido precipitadamente. Mas agora que ele estava sentado ao meu lado, não tinha ideia do que dizer. Ele devia estar se sentindo do mesmo modo, porque nós dois apenas ficamos nos olhando.

Ele foi o primeiro a rir, e não levou muito tempo para eu me juntar a ele. Nós gargalhamos do completo absurdo de tudo aquilo, e a tensão se dissipou.

Sabia que meus amigos estavam nos observando, e quando olhei para eles, Jasper parecia todo convencido. Mas não me importei, porque senti um ímpeto de felicidade quando olhei para o lindo e charmoso rapaz de olhos verdes sentado ao meu lado.

Ele estava sorrindo e moveu sua mão em minha direção. "Vamos começar do início. Sem cantadas baratas desta vez".

Eu ri e apertei sua mão. "Ok", recompus meu rosto e me levantei. "Olá, meu nome é Bella. É um prazer conhecê-lo".

Ele beijou as costas de minha mão. "Meu nome é Edward".

**FIM**


End file.
